Long Day's Journey Into Nep
by BlackRockWaifu
Summary: Neptune and friends are enjoying a normal day at the Planeptune Basilicom, when Plutia finds a special someone who can grant them each one wish. As things are never so simple in Neptune's life, the crew soon finds out they are in much more trouble than they had wished for.(A Play in 3 Acts)By Eugene O'Nep.(Last Revised on 7/9/2015,corrected spelling/grammer) Hyperdimension Neptunia


Long Day's Journey into Nep/Noire

 **Act One: Scene One**

 _A living room, in the Planeptune Basilicom, the place was originally neat, with orderly shelves full of books, and fairly clean furniture, but now there lay cushions, teddy bears, and videogame cases on the floor. It is early in the morning, and the sun illuminates the rest of the room through the large windows. The wallpaper has a very bright and cheery design, full of different colors and cartoonish figures. The rest of the room seems to follow a similar theme, and looks suited as if for a child. In the middle of the room lay a small square table, of which four young girls gather on each side. The first, a short purple-haired girl, Neptune, wearing only a hoodie-dress and long striped socks. She is the most energetic of the four, and also often, the most clueless, often biting off more than she can chew. Next to her sits Noire, with long black hair tied into pigtails, wearing a beautiful black dress, with laces and ribbons, matched by her stockings and gloves. She can be described as elegant and charming, but also hides a sense of smugness and self-consciousness. To Noire's left sits Blanc, who is the shortest, with short brown hair, and is the only one wearing a hat, matched by her short white dress. Blanc is the most shy out of the four, but also has the shortest temper. Finally, completing the square, we have Vert, the tallest, with long wavy blonde hair, and a large green dress. Like Neptune, she also is often cheerful, but gets lost in mannerisms a lot, and also tries hard to conceal her intentions from others. The table they are sitting around is littered with cards and game pieces on a large game board spanning the entire table._

NOIRE: ( _Impatiently_ ) Uh Neptune…? Can you hurry up with your turn please? We're all waiting for you here, you know?

NEPTUNE: Relax… I'm just having a hard time trying to maximize my moves, seeing which properties to buy.

BLANC: It's only monepoly, you either buy the property you land on or you don't.

NEPTUNE: ( _Getting defensive_ ) Hey! Let's not forget, I have to decide whether to build Basilicoms or Guild bases on the property.

NOIRE: ( _Angrily_ ) Ugh! You idiot! This is the third turn; you don't even have all the pieces for that nation yet!

NEPTUNE: Oh! That's right… woops… hey don't get your panties in a bunch!

NOIRE: ( _Even more angry_ ) Ok, that's it, I've had enough! If you don't make a turn in the next 5 seconds, I'm leaving! Wait, better yet, I'm kicking you out!

VERT: Oh my, who would've thought a simple game of monepoly would have such drama and appeal?

BLANC: No, it just these two idiots fooling around, I'm sure the game would go quite smooth without their bickering.

VERT: Hmm, you seem calmer than usual, especially now, given a reason to exert yourself.

BLANC: ( _Relaxed_ ) No need, Noire's doing all the work for me, in fact, it feels great staying out of their mess.

NOIRE: ( _Annoyed_ ) Hey! You two aren't helping you know! Neptune! It's still your turn! Will you ju-

 _Just then a short violet colored-hair girl bursts in, holding something which looks like a tiny fairy encased in a glass jar. Plutia, wearing very color clothes that resemble pajamas, enthusiastically waves the jar around. The fairy in the jar continues to fly around frantically as it is being shook._

PLUTIA: ( _Energetically_ ) Heeey! You guys wouldn't believe what I found in the garden!

NOIRE: P-Plutia?! What happened, you scared me! And can you quiet down?!

PLUTIA: Ohhhh… sorriiee…

NEPTUNE: ( _Almost as excited as Plutia is_ ) It's alright Plutie, so what gotchu so excited? Omigosh, Lemme guess… did you stumble upon a… portal to another dimension!?

NOIRE: ( _Annoyed_ ) Ugh Neptune, can you be any more dense? Don't you see what she has in her hand? Isn't it a little too small to be some kind of portal? Why do I even bother with you?

NEPTUNE: Oh, right… ha ha… sorry about that… maybe it's some kind of bee?

PLUTIA: Wait… this isn't a-

NOIRE: Do you really think Plutia would get this excited over capturing a bee?

NEPTUNE: Maybe it's a really special kind of bee? Well, it is Plutia we're talking about so… anything is possible…

PLUTIA: Wait… this is-

BLANC: ( _Interrupting_ ) It looks like a fairy of some kind. I can even sort of hear its muffled cries from inside the jar.

PLUTIA: Exactly Blanny! It's some kind of a fairy… thingie… majingie…

VERT: Whoa, not so fast ladies! Aren't fairies usually imbued with some kind of special power, I don't think we should disturb it, even less trap it in a jar.

BLANC: ( _Assuring_ ) Too bad we don't have our resident fairy expert, who just happens to be one herself, present at the time. I'm sure they are all harmless, and even if they do cause some trouble, we'll just have to go and kick its ass.

NOIRE: Guys… I don't think Histoires actually a fairy nor is this thing that Plutia found. Maybe we should just put it back?

NEPTUNE: ( _Snatching the jar from Plutia's hands, takes a peek inside, then beings to violently shake it_ ) Yooo hooo! Hello!? Anyone in there? Who what why are you?

NOIRE: NEPTUNE! YOU IDIOT! GIMME THAT!

 _As Noire and Neptune fight over the jar, and the others watch, the door opens again and in comes Neptune's little sister Nepgear. Nepgear like Neptune has bright violet hair, but a lot longer. She wears a white buttoned dress, with striped stockings underneath. She appears to be panting as she enters the room, now just having stopped to finally catch her breath. She looks up and sees Neptune and Noire struggling over the jar and gazes at them confusedly._

NEPTUNE: ( _Surprised as she stops and turns her head towards Nepgear_ ) Hiya Nep Jr! Whatcha doing?

NEPGEAR: ( _Still trying to catch her breath, panting and wheezing_ ) Ummm… I… whew… I finally caught up…

PLUTIA: Finally there you are! What took you so long?!

NEPGEAR: ( _A little anger in her voice_ ) You're one to talk! You just ran off suddenly! I almost got lost in that forest!

PLUTIA: Oops… sorriee… just wanted to show everyone what I found.

NEPGEAR: "I?" I think "we" fou-

BLANC: ( _Interrupting and snatching the jar from Neptune and Noire's paused grip_ ) If you two are done fighting over this, I'd actually like to see what's inside.

 _As Blanc pulls the lid off the jar, the rest open their mouths wide with anticipation. Out flies a tiny creature which resembles a human girl with dark purple butterfly wings. She flutters in front of Blanc as she glances around at the others, with a very angry stare._

BLANC: Hey I remember you, you're that little bitchy fairy Croire!

CROIRE: Hey! Who are you calling a bitch you dumbass!?

NOIRE: Can we all settle down here? Aren't you an oracle like Historie, and didn't we beat you and send you back to… uh… who knows where last time?

CROIRE: First of all, you never defeated me! Just a simple pawn of mine, and secondly I am-

NEPTUNE: ( _Neptune grabs CRIORE out of nowhere and promptly squeezes her as she brings the little fairy closer to her eyes_ , _gazing down at her intently_ ) I have you in my grasp now, muahahahahaha!

CROIRE: ( _Yelling in pain_ ) Ahh! Let me go you big buffoon!

VERT: Oh dear, she hasn't arrived for five minutes yet and you're about to squeeze the life out of her.

PLUTIA: Neppy! Stop it! I found her, I get to keep it!

NEPTUNE: ( _Letting Criore out of her grip_ ) Okay Okay… Here you go little fairy.

CROIRE: *pant* *pant* …again… I'm not a fairy! I'm an oracle!

NEPTUNE: Po-tay-toe, po-tah-toe.

NOIRE: Ignoring the idiot for a second, so why are you here again?

CROIRE: ( _Innocently_ ) Well… ever since the last time we had an encounter, I thought over my actions a decided to turn a new leaf.

VERT: Just like that?

CROIRE: Exactly. I didn't want to leave you all with a bad taste so I decided to visit you all and see what I could help with in order to make it up to all of you. Well, I was on my way through the forest until someone snatched me up, before I knew what happened, I was already imprisoned in a jar!

PLUTIA: Yep! That was me! So she's mine to keep now right?

NEPTUNE: Uhh Plutie… not how it works.

NOIRE: Thank you Neptune, for finally saying something sensib-

NEPTUNE: Nope she's mine to keep; technically she was in my territory when you found it!

PULTIA: ( _Upset_ ) Awww… no fair!

NOIRE: Okay nevermind, I should've known better. Ignoring both those idiots for a second, what exactly can you do?

BLANC: ( _Interjecting_ ) Noire? We all know you're naïve but to trust her already after such a simple explanation is low even for you.

NOIRE: ( _Furious_ ) Ugh, Me? Naïve? You're the one who had a villain as an advisor!

BLANC: ( _Rising tone_ ) Let's not bring matters from the past into this now!

VERT: ( _Interrupting_ ) Ladies, let's hear what our little guest has to say, I for one am actually interested in what she can do. Last we saw you, you had the ability to throw people into other dimensions, and transfer negative energies. While interesting, I'm not sure we really need that right now.

CROIRE: Well I have a really special hidden power! And don't worry, you can all trust me, I only want to help.

NEPTUNE: Weeeeell? Spill the beans already! What's your special power, to turn everyone into pudding?

CROIRE: If that's your wish.

NEPTUNE: Huh?

CROIRE: My power is to be able to grant wishes.

PLUTIA: ( _Suddenly_ ) TURN EVERYONE INTO TEDDY BEARS!

 _All turn their heads towards Plutia suddenly and stare in silence._

PLUTIA: ( _Apologetically_ ) Woops… sooorrriieeee…

NEPTUNE: So why aren't we all made of yarn and cotton yet?

CROIRE: The wish has to be made on a one on one basis; it has to be a specific tie between only me and the asker.

NOIRE: So we're not allowed to say it out loud? Sounds fishy…

NEPTUNE: I wish for a can of pudding.

NOIRE: You dimwit! She just said it has to be kept between you and her!

NEPTUNE: ( _Whispering_ ) I wish for a can of pudding.

NOIRE: … we can still hear you…

BLANC: So we can wish for anything?

CROIRE: Almost anything, at long as it doesn't mess with the space time continuum, doesn't grant you additional wishes, and doesn't lead to a direct birth or death.

VERT: Even eternal life?

CROIRE: That would mess with the space time continuum, can't let you reach the end of time.

NOIRE: Uhhh we're CPUs remember? Do you really have nothing else to wish for?

VERT: ( _Embarrassed_ ) Riiiight… slipped my mind for a second.

BLANC: Can't wish to get rid of Noire since that would lead to her direct death… can't wish that she was never born either… what if I wish for a weapon to kill her with?

NOIRE: Ummm… seriously?

CROIRE: That's possible, as long as it isn't direct.

NEPGEAR: Can I wish to be more relevant? Haven't spoken a line in a while…

NEPTUNE: Uhhh Nepgear? What are you talking about?

NEPGEAR: ( _Looking down_ ) Well… I always seem to be getting ignored and-

PLUTIA: ( _Interrupting_ ) OOO! I know what I want!

NEPGEAR: ( _Quietly_ ) Here we go again…

CROIRE: Why don't I give you all a little time to think about what you want. Remember, one wish per person. Also you can't tell anyone what you wished for afterwards or that will spoil your wish. Now time to spy- I mean clean up Historie's things…

VERT: Umm… what was that last bit about the wish spoiling?

NEPTUNE: She just means spoiling the fun for the unexpected spectators.

CROIRE: No, that's not what I meant. If someone else learns of your wish after it has been made, it will take a wrong turn, and let's just say in simple terms, it'll turn into a real bitch of a situation and a series of horrible events will stem from the wish.

PLUTIA: Um… explanation not simple enough…

NEPTUNE: Well, I think… let's put it this way… tell others the wish, wish goes bye-bye.

NOIRE: Umm… it doesn't just go bye-bye, even worse things will spawn!

PLUTIA: Wish goes die-die?

NEPTUNE: Sadie…?

PLUTIA: Huh?

NEPTUNE: Never mind…

CROIRE: So I'll let you all think things over. Now, where does Historie keep her data files- I mean her plushies again?

 **Act Two: Scene One**

 _It is approaching noon now and all of the characters are off minding their own business in different parts of the basilicom. Neptune, Plutia, and Nepgear are in the living room arranging the room and conversing. Noire and Vert are in the kitchen scouring for food while Blanc is in the upstairs library reading. Croire is nowhere to be found. Blanc hears a slight noise behind the bookshelves and is startled._

BLANC: ( _Putting her book down_ ) Is anyone there?

CROIRE: ( _Appearing from behind the shelves_ ) Don't be alarmed, it's just me.

BLANC: I'm guessing you're here for my wish?

CROIRE: Mhm, I saw that you were the only one alone right now, and you seemed really eager before.

BLANC: The whole killing Noire thing was a joke… not like I'm not tempted though…

CROIRE: Do you have a wish that does not involve murdering one of your fellow CPUs?

BLANC: Well… I do have one… but you must promise not to tell anyone.

CROIRE: I think that goes without saying.

BLANC: I wish for… for… bigger… breasts…

CROIRE: Umm…

BLANC: ( _Immediately_ ) Don't make me repeat it.

CROIRE: Okay, well I'll have to see what I can do.

BLANC: Was I not clear enough?

CROIRE: ( _Hearing someone climbing the steps up_ ) Alright, hush now, I hear someone coming, remember what I said about the wish spoiling.

BLANC: Don't think it can spoil any further…

 _The door opens and in comes Neptune and Plutia, they have smiles on their faces as they burst into the room. Croire leaves the scene just as the two barge in._

BLANC: What's the matter?

NEPTUNE:Compa and Iffy are buying lunch for us now, they called back asking what you wanted.

BLANC: I'll have a… salad?

NEPTUNE: ( _Confused_ ) Why are you asking me?

BLANC: What do we usually eat?

NEPTUNE: Po-Potions? Gels?

BLANC: Never mind… I'll have what Noire is having.

PLUTIA: Why Noire?

BLANC: Because whatever she has I'll end up wanting.

NEPTUNE: ( _Neptune begins descending the steps_ ) Okie dokies, I'll go tell them.

PLUTIA: ( _About to go back downstairs_ ) Umm Blanny? What are you doing here?

BLANC: ( _Caught off guard_ ) No-Nothing…

PLUTIA: Nothing?

BLANC: In fact, I-I was just about to join you all downstairs…

 _They two descend the stairs back down to the living room._

 **Act Two: Scene Two**

 _Vert is alone in the kitchen while everyone else is in the living room arguing about what to get for lunch. She is busy rummaging through the kitchen shelves looking for a snack when Croire suddenly emerges in the room._

CROIRE: Sooo… have you made up your mind yet?

VERT: ( _Excitedly_ ) Ah, there you are! Yes infact I have!

CROIRE: Wow… so enthusiastic…

VERT: ( _Looks around twice to affirm no one is present besides the two of them_ ) I wish for the Deluxe Limited Edition Special Version First Print All DLC Inclusive - High School Boy Party - Game of the year edition visual novel, along with all the interchangeable swimsuit trunks and speedos PVC figures, the one night special Yaoi " Single Direction" boy band soundtrack, and the very limited, out of print, copy of the College Boys Dorm exclusive fanbook !

CROIRE: …

VERT: So?

CROIRE: I… I think I actually have to understand what you are talking about first in order to grant your wish…

VERT: Oh dear, you can't just enter into a Google Wishmaker or something? I don't think I can repeat all that again.

 _The kitchen door knob starts to turn._

CROIRE: ( _As she disappears to the back_ ) Alright, I'll see what I can do.

* * *

 _After deciding what they wanted for lunch, the group split off into their own activities again as they wait for Compa and Iffy to arrive. Noire is alone, searching all over the basilicom for Croire. After searching in all the rooms in the basilicom, she gets tired and goes outside to the yard to take a breather._

NOIRE: *pant* *pant* Geez… where is she?

CROIRE: ( _Suddenly appearing behind Noire_ ) Looking for me?

NOIRE: ( _Startled_ ) Ahh! There you are! I was looking all over for you!

CROIRE: Funny… I could say the same. So, have you decided yet?

NOIRE: Kinda… I just wanted to clarify some things.

CROIRE: Is that so?

NOIRE: Exactly how does the wish work? Does it just suddenly get granted and boom, it pops up? What if it isn't something physical?

CROIRE: Well, the wish will gradually appear in most cases. And if it isn't physical, as long as it doesn't screw with space and time and all that stuff, it should work the same way.

NOIRE: What if the wish affects someone else? Is it going to change them against their will?

CROIRE: If the wish affects another, depending on how strong the original ties are, it will act as a balance. For instance, if you wish for someone who hates you to love you, the effect will balance out and you might get an impartial feeling. However, if it was the other way around, the bond with strengthen heavily.

NOIRE: The lily rank level will increase?

CROIRE: Excuse me? The lily what?

NOIRE: N-Never mind…

CROIRE: So, without delaying, have you finally decided yet?

NOIRE: I-I… I want… t-to be Plutia's best friend!

CROIRE: I see… that's why you asked… very well I shall administer the bond. Much easier than the other wishes.

NOIRE: ( _Questioningly_ ) Other wishes?

CROIRE: Drat… I said too much…

NOIRE: Ummm…

CROIRE: Well that's that then, I must go now.

 _Croire disappears back into the house and leaves Noire standing there in the yard._

NOIRE: Ooookkaaaayy then…

* * *

 _Neptune is alone in her bedroom in the basilicom scouring under the bed for something. She seems to be so busy searching that she neglects to realize Croire had suddenly appeared behind her._

NEPTUNE: Arrggg… where is it…

CROIRE: Searching for me?

NEPTUNE: Nope, just looking for that stuffed Neptune doll Plutia made for me, she's mad that I lost it.

CROIRE: Man… do you know how hard it was trying to get you alone…

NEPTUNE: Hmm… not here… maybe someone ate it?

CROIRE: *sigh* so, have you deci-

NEPTUNE: No more eggplants.

CROIRE: ( _Caught off guard_ ) E-excuse me?

NEPTUNE: I said no more dumb, stupid-head eggplants.

CROIRE: W-what kind of an idiotic wish is that?

NEPTUNE: Just no more, that's it, make them extinct!

CROIRE: Do you know what will happen if there are no more eggplants in the world!

NEPTUNE: World Peace in Gamindustri?

CROIRE: *sigh*

NEPTUNE: How about make them extinct at least in Planeptune.

CROIRE: How about I make it so that every eggplant that enters this basilicom becomes rotten?

NEPTUNE: Ew… then Compa will make us rotten eggplants for dinner…

CROIRE: I-I don't even… How about this, they'll rot so fast, they will practically disappear?

NEPTUNE: Okay! Perfecto mundo! Or Perfecto Nepto!

CROIRE: ( _As she leaves the room and descends the steps_ ) *sigh* … why do I even bother…

 _Plutia running up the steps encounters Croire just having left the room._

PLUTIA: Oh Croire, can you get me some yarn really quick?

CROIRE: Is that your wish?

PLUTIA: ( _Very confused_ ) Um? What wish?

CROIRE: *sigh* … just after dealing with that one… did you already forget, you all get one wish from me.

PLUTIA: I just wanted you to hand me the yarn so I can knit Neptune another stuffed doll, I was sure she lost hers!

CROIRE: What about the wish?

PLUTIA: Wish?

CROIRE: Yes… wish… what do you wish for…

PLUTIA: Well… right now I don't want Neptune to lose those stuffed Neptune dolls I make for her any more so how about a big stuffed Neptune doll that's really really big so she will never lose it!

CROIRE: Um… that's surprisingly simple… would've imagined you to wish for world domination or something… ah… shouldn't have given you any ideas… So how big do you want it? And the exact design you made for her right?

PLUTIA: ( _Excited_ ) Yeah! I want one as big… as big… as big as this basilicom!

CROIRE: …

PLUTIA: hmm?

CROIRE: … ohhhhh… craaaaap… *sigh* fine.

PLUTIA: Cooooool! Oh by the way, have you seen Noire anywhere, I really want to see her!

CROIRE: ( _Resumes going down the steps_ ) I think she is in the yard…

PLUTIA: ( _All the way up the steps_ ) Oh! I forgot! She never did give me that yarn… Well I guess I won't be needing it anymore… tee hee!

 **Act Two: Scene Three**

 _The front door to the basilicom opens and the first two to rush in are a pair of twins, Blanc's younger sisters, Rom and Ram. They are dressed in opposite pink and light blue colors, fitted with an adorable hat. They run towards Blanc immediately as she kneels down to embrace them. Following behind them is a girl that resembles Noire, with dark hair tied in pigtails and wearing a short black dress with boots. She nervously enters the basilicom, and makes a slight wave to her sister in which Noire responds with a slight nod. Uni then looks away and sees Nepgear, in which they both exchange smiles as Nepgear helps Uni with the bags she was holding. The next to enter is IF, struggling to hold multiple large brown paper bags of groceries as she walks in. She sports her usual blue coat as she makes her way to the kitchen, all the while being angry that no one offered to help. Finally, Compa, with her matching pink hair and cotton dress makes her way in. In one hand she grips onto yet another bag of groceries, and on the other she is holding the hand of a little girl. Peashy, with bright orange hair, and a costume that resembles a bee/raccoon, is the youngest and highly impatient, struggling to break free from Compa's grip._

PEASHY: ( _Impatient to break free and go play_ ) Grr…! Lemme go Compa!

COMPA: ( _Letting go of Peashy's hand_ ) Alright alright… be careful now.

PEASHY: ( _Running towards Neptune_ ) Neptuna! I'm back, let's plaaaaay!

NEPTUNE: ( _As she leads Peashy to her room_ ) Hey there P-Ko! Don't get too hasty, go and get changed first.

IF: ( _From the kitchen_ ) Uh Compa!? Can you help me with this!? We gotta get lunch ready soon!

COMPA: ( _Running towards the kitchen_ ) Ok Iffy, I'm coming!

NEPGEAR: So how did it go? Did you get anything?

UNI: Yeah, it went okay I guess… c'mon lets go up, I got something to show you.

NEPGEAR: ( _As she walks with Uni up the stairs_ ) Ok sure, I got something cool to tell you too!

BLANC: ( _Still hugging Rom and Ram_ ) Are you two tired? You can go rest on the couch if you want.

ROM: ( _Rubbing her eyes_ ) I'm a little tired Blanc, I wanna take a nap…

RAM: ( _Hopping up and down_ ) I'm not tired! I'm not tired Blanc! Let's go play!

ROM: Umm… I'm not tired anymore… I wanna play too…

BLANC: ( _Hugging them close again_ ) Haha… it's ok, you two take a rest now, we can play later.

RAM: Um… Blanc? Why does your chest feel weird?

ROM: Yeah… I feel it too…

RAM: Did you stuff it aga-

BLANC: ( _Covering Ram's mouth with her hand_ ) Let's get you two some rest… let's go to Neptune's room.

 _Blanc holding both Rom and Ram's hands leads them towards Neptune's room._

VERT: ( _Peeking into the kitchen_ ) Hello? Do you two need any help?

IF: ( _Handing Vert some packages_ ) Oh hey Vert, sure, here open these.

COMPA: Vert, what happened earlier when we called back? Everyone seemed so busy.

VERT: ( _Opening the packages IF handed her_ ) Oh, that was because Plutia found this fairy and it said it could grant us all each a wish.

IF: Uhh… you said that surprisingly… calmly… does this happen a lot when we aren't here?

COMPA: Oh? A fairy?

VERT: Well, it was that little oracle Croire we defeated a few weeks back.

COMPA: Aw, what an awful time for Historie to go on vacation, she just mentioned Croire not to long ago.

VERT: Hm? What did she say?

COMPA: ( _Busy with the kitchen tools_ ) Um… err… something about wanting to find her…

IF: So did you make a wish?

VERT: Mhm.

IF: What for?

VERT: Can't tell you or the wish will go corrupt.

COMPA: Haha, knowing Vert it's probably some really rare all boys visual novel harem game or something!

VERT: …

IF: …

VERT: ( _Hands IF back the opened packages_ ) So what will you two wish for?

IF: Oh we get one too?

COMPA: A giant cake!

IF: Um… Compa, she just said we can't tell anyone…

COMPA: Oh… oopsies…

IF: Haha… anyway… where is Croire anyway?

VERT: She just sort of pops up randomly.

IF: That's reassuring…

* * *

 _Upstairs in the library, Uni and Nepgear sit beside a desk, with many dresses and accessories laid out._

UNI: Really!? That happened?

NEPGEAR: Mhm, and I haven't seen Croire since.

UNI: Wow… I wonder what Noire wished for… probably to get rid of me or something…

NEPGEAR: Hey don't say that! I don't know but I'm sure Neptune wished for something outrageous.

UNI: ( _Chuckling_ ) Hee hee, yeah! Probably something like a giant cloud of cotton candy or something!

NEPGEAR: *sigh* Knowing Neptune, it probably won't be too far off…

UNI: ( _Handing Nepgear a hairband_ ) Well this one's for you.

NEPGEAR: Oh thank you! You didn't have to!

UNI: Ah… I-It wasn't like I d-did it for you or a-anything… j-just take it…

NEPGEAR: Okay, thanks again! Oh that's right I should go help Iffy and Compa in the kitchen.

UNI: Right, I'll come join you later, need to pack this up first.

 _As Nepgear leaves, Uni starts to fold up all her newly brought dresses again. Croire suddenly appears behind Uni and circles to face her._

CROIRE: Hello there!

UNI: ( _Startled_ ) Oh! You scared me! Hey I know you, Nepgear just told me about the wish thing.

CROIRE: Ah that's great! Saves me the trouble of explaining. Well, do you have a wish yet?

UNI: I-I… uh… yeah! I do! I wish that I was Noire's best friend!

CROIRE: Um… you wish to be your sister's best friend? Not my area to judge but I just wanted to confirm it…

UNI: W-well, i-it's not like that…

CROIRE: Then do you wish to change it?

UNI: No… keep it, but not like her best-best friend, just her really good best friend… you understand right? She deserves her own friends too.

CROIRE: Uh… I guess so…

UNI: Also, don't make her like me so much that I don't have room for anyone else, I want to stay good friends with Nepgear too.

CROIRE: Only one wish per person.

UNI: That wasn't a wish… I was just… modifying it. Also, don't tell anyone okay!? Not a soul.

CROIRE: I think that goes without saying…

* * *

 _Noire is sitting alone on the couch with the television on. She looks as if she was about to doze off as Plutia suddenly emerges and leaps onto the couch._

NOIRE: ( _Astonished_ ) Oh My! Plutia! What are you doing!

PLUTIA: ( _Latching onto Noire's arm_ ) Uhhhh… just wanted to cuddle with you Noire…

NOIRE: ( _Blushing_ ) Ummm… I'm flattered… but… Hey! Where are you touch-

PLUTIA: What's going on Noire? Come back here!

NOIRE: I-I have to… to… find Uni?

PLUTIA: ( _Jumps off the couch_ ) Grrr… You're making me angry!

NOIRE: ( _As she runs away from Plutia chasing after her_ ) H-Hey! Plutia! Stop!

 **Act Two: Scene Three**

 _Neptune and Peashy are up in Peashy's room, with Neptune just having finished cleaning and getting Peashy dressed._

NEPTUNE: Okay P-Ko! Finally all clean! I don't even clean myself this well.

PEASHY: Neptuna! I'm hungry!

NEPTUNE: Okay Okay… you've said it a bunch already, lemme go and see if they are ready with lunch yet.

PEASHY: Hurry! My stomach is growling!

 _As Neptune leaves the room and closes the door behind her, Croire pops up in the room in front of Peashy._

PEASHY: OOOOO! A FLY!

CROIRE: A-A Fly!? You brat! How dare you!

PEASHY: ( _Grabbing Croire in her hands_ ) OH! I HAVE YOU NOW!

CROIRE: H-Hey! Let go of me! You're even rougher than the other one!

PEASHY: NO! I HAVE YOU NOW, YOU'RE MINE!

CROIRE: Okay… Ahhh! Don't squeeze me! Let me go and I'll grant you a wish!

PEASHY: ( _Lessening her grip_ ) A wish?

CROIRE: Yeah yeah… A wish.

PEASHY: What's that?

CROIRE: Ooooh… Noooo… well… you can ask for anything you want and I'll give it to you.

PEASHY: Anything?

CROIRE: Anything. Just let me go now and I'll-

PEASHY: ( _Squeezing harder again_ ) I WANT TO KEEP YOU!

CROIRE: ( _Running out of breath_ ) Ugh… I-I'm… dying…

PEASHY: ( _Starts waving Croire around in her hands_ ) WOO HOO! FLY! FLY! FLY!

CROIRE: Wait-wait stop…

PEASHY: ( _Slowing down for a moment_ ) Ohhh… I'm hungry…

CROIRE: *pant* *pant* Wait, do you want me to make you not hungry anymore!?

PEASHY: Yeah! I wanna be really full!

CROIRE: Okay… here goes…

PEASHY: ( _Letting Croire_ ) Huh? I don't feel hungry anymore.

CROIRE: ( _Disappearing away_ ) Finally… *pant* *pant*…

NEPTUNE: ( _Entering the room_ ) Okay P-Ko, let's go to the living room now, lunch is almost ready.

PEASHY: ( _A little confused_ ) I-I… I'm full now.

NEPTUNE: ( _Raising an eyebrow_ ) Uh… huh?

PEASHY: I don't want to eat anymore, I'm so full!

NEPTUNE: Okay P-Ko stop playing around!

PEASHY: ( _She crawls under the bed_ ) Noooo! I don't want to eat!

* * *

 _Rom and Ram are alone in Neptune's room, sitting up on her bed. They are taking a rest before lunch as Blanc is in the kitchen helping out. Neptune's room is the most disorganized in the house, with game consoles and toys littered all over the floor._

RAM: What was wrong with Blanc, I didn't even feel tried…

ROM: Uh huh… *yawn*

RAM: And Blanc looks a little different too… I don't know why though…

ROM: *yawn* … mhm…

CROIRE: ( _Appearing from slit under the door_ ) Finally, I found you two.

RAM: Hm? Hey what are you doing here?

ROM: ( _Interested_ ) Oh look! A little butterfly!

CROIRE: Butterfly? Ah whatever… Okay lemme cut to the chase, I've been doing this for how many times already?

ROM: Uh Ram? What is she talking about?

RAM: I don't know…

CROIRE: Ugh… since you two are always together for some reason, it'll be really hard to do this. Alright, how about this? One of you can whisper me a wish you want me to grant and the other one covers their ears. Then we'll switch.

ROM: Uhhh… I'm confused…

RAM: Too many words!

CROIRE: …Alright, too put it simply, just tell me what you two want one at a time.

RAM: I want waffles!

ROM: And Ice cream!

RAM: And Ice cream cakes too!

ROM: And pancakes!

CROIRE: Whoa wait… one at a time, and only one-

RAM: And a cupcake!

ROM: With frosting on it!

RAM: Oh Oh! I want a teddy bear too!

ROM: A Blanc shaped one!

RAM: With her big hat!

ROM: I want one that looks like Blanc when she is angry!

CROIRE: I'M GOING TO BE ANGRY TOO IF YOU TWO BRATS DON'T QUIT IT NOW!

ROM: ( _Crying_ ) Waaaah! *sniff* *sniff* *sob*

RAM: ( _Angry_ ) Hey look what you did you big meanie, you made Rom cry!

CROIRE: ( _Looking down_ ) It's hopeless…

RAM: Just go away!

CROIRE: Just tell me one thing that you want first!

RAM: I want you to go away!

CROIRE: Ugh… okay just whisper a wish in my ear and I'll go away. Anything you want?

ROM: ( _Still crying_ ) *sniff* sniff*

RAM: Anything?

CROIRE: Anything…

RAM: ( _Takes a look at Rom before whispering to Croire_ ) A want a big Blanc teddy bear, one with her angry face on it, and as big as this house!

CROIRE: …

RAM: What? Why are you looking at me like that! I just want to make Rom happy again.

CROIRE: Everyone here thinks so alike…

RAM: Does Rom get a wish too?

CROIRE: Mhm, but you can't tell your wishes to each other.

RAM: Why?

CROIRE: Because that will spoil, or turn the wish bad.

RAM: Turn it bad? How?

CROIRE: Like… instead of a Blanc teddy bear the size of this basilicom with an angry face… it might… come to life?

RAM: ( _Surprised_ _and horrified_ ) W-What? That sounds so scary! One angry Blanc is enough!

CROIRE: Okay good, now you know. Now what about you little one? What do you wish for?

ROM: Huh?

RAM: Rom just tell her a wish you want, it can be anything. I'll cover my ears.

CROIRE: So…?

ROM: I-I don't know.

CROIRE: Cmon! Just say it! Anything!

ROM: I wish for… for… Poo! I have to poo!

 _Rom jumps off the bed and runs out the door. Ram takes her hands off her ears, turns and sees Croire with a look of dismay._

RAM: ( _Confused_ ) Uh what happened? What did you do?

CROIRE: … okay… I can make this work?

RAM: Make what work?

CROIRE: ( _Leaving through the door_ ) Never mind…

RAM: So weird… Rom!? ROM!? Where did you go!?

 **Act Two: Scene Four**

 _It is noon, right before lunch as Compa, If, Nepgear, and Vert are getting the food ready in the kitchen. Compa and IF are finishing the last preparations as Nepgear brings the food to the table. Compa is exhausted after having to cook for so long, but alas she is almost done and hopes they will enjoy it._

COMPA: Iffy, can you hand me the last bag, we're almost through this!

IF: ( _Handing Compa the bag_ ) Right, almost done… Don't know how you manage…

COMPA: ( _Digging through the bag_ ) Hmm… that's weird… the eggplants aren't here either. What happened? Did Nep-Nep come and throw them all out again?

IF: Don't think so, Nep didn't enter the kitchen once, we were here the whole time.

COMPA: Oh… whatever… I guess this is her lucky day, maybe we left them at the store.

IF: Maybe.

BLANC: ( _Peeking into the kitchen_ ) Hey are you guys almost done yet? Don't mean to rush you but I wanna call Rom and Ram to the table if you're almost ready.

VERT: My, what's with you? Aren't you hot in all those clothes? You're usually complaining how this place is so much warmer than Lowee.

BLANC: I-It's… N-Nothing… just feel a little… under the weather…

VERT: I'm not sure wearing a jacket in doors will help. Here let me take that for you.

BLANC: ( _Stuttering back_ ) Uh n-no thanks… I'm fine…

VERT: Okay then… something about you is different though… hmm-

COMPA: We're almost done Blanc, you can call Rom and Ram now if you want.

BLANC: ( _Quickly leaving_ ) R-right… Let me do that.

 _In the hallway, Blanc stops and sees Plutia lost and looking around_.

BLANC: Uh Plutia? What are you doing? Lunch is almost ready.

PLUTIA: Oh Blanny! Have you seen Noire anywhere? I keep chasing her but she always gets away! I'm getting angry.

BLANC: Umm… no, I haven't, sorry.

PLUTIA: ( _Walking away_ ) Grr… where did she go?

 _Back in the kitchen where Compa is making the finishing touches. IF and Vert left for the moment to take the rest of the food out. Croire flies through the doorway and enters the kitchen._

CROIRE: Can't get you away from that other girl for some reason, you two are always together!

COMPA: ( _Startled_ ) Oh! It's you, Croire isn't it?

CROIRE: Okay, lemme explain this quick and simple, I'm getting tired of it too… so I can grant-

COMPA: No need! Vert told me all about it!

CROIRE: Phew… awesome! So what do you want?

COMPA: I want world peace for all of Gamidustri!

CROIRE: Um… I'm gonna take a guess and assume that she didn't tell you about the violating the time space continuum thing?

COMPA: The what-what thing?

CROIRE: Okay, to put it as simple as possible… been saying that a lot lately… it can't be so big or strong that it changes the general course of events in a timeline.

COMPA: O.O

CROIRE: ( _Starting to get annoyed_ ) Just nothing like that world peace thing okay!?

COMPA: O-Okay… how about everyone in gamindustri is happy?

CROIRE: Nope, still too big.

COMPA: No more poverty?

CROIRE: Uh uh.

COMPA: How about… at least everyone in Planeptune?

CROIRE: Nope.

COMPA: Everyone in Planeptune gets a million credits?

CROIRE: Nada.

COMPA: Half a million?

CROIRE: Ieh.

COMPA: One credit!?

CROIRE: No no no! The radius is still too big!

COMPA: Why?

CROIRE: Think about it this way, if everyone got one credit, and then they all got suspicious, and started throwing riots to find out why, then a war spreads across gamidustri, then all the nations crumble, then… then… you see?

COMPA: OH NO! What did I do!?

CROIRE: Nothing silly, I'm just exaggerating, anyway just pick something small, or it can be big as long as you keep it in a small radius, like this basilicom for example.

COMPA: Wow Croire, you've gotten a lot nicer than last time!

CROIRE: Me? Nice? Where the hell did you get that dumbass idea from bitch? I-I mean… uh… never mind.

COMPA: Uh well, I would like everyone here to be happy and just forget their troubles, even for just a day.

CROIRE: Haha… fine… let's try that.

COMPA: Try? W-Wait, I don't like the sound of that!?

CROIRE: ( _Quickly zooming out the kitchen_ ) Sorry, too late!

COMPA: Oh no, what have I done…

 **Act Two: Scene Five**

 _After all the commotion and chaos, it is finally lunch time as everyone is gathered for lunch. On the huge table in the living room is all the food laid out, with eggplants noticeably missing. Seats and plates are laid out for each person, and even candles are lit up for this occasion._

NEPTUNE: C'mon P-Ko, sit! Even if you don't wanna eat anything, at least sit there and admire the food or something.

PEASHY: Noooo, I'm too full Neptuna, I don't even want to be near food right now!

COMPA: ( _Entering from the kitchen_ ) Neptune, there you are! Did you throw out all the eggplants again when we weren't looking? That's a big no-no you know!

NEPTUNE: Nope wasn't me this time, I promise, kinda.

COMPA: What do you mea-

PLUTIA: I wanna sit next to you Noirey-poo!

NOIRE: Huh? W-What? H-Hey be careful, we're near the table! Where's Uni anyway?

UNI: Here I am big sis! You need me for something?

NOIRE: ( _A little confused_ ) Umm… no, not really, just wanted to see you, I was looking all over for you.

UNI: ( _Blushing_ ) Oh really? Well, do you want to sit together?

NOIRE: Sure!

UNI: ( _Blushing brighter_ ) R-Really?

PLUTIA: Hey I called it first! No fair-

BLANC: ( _Walking down the steps to the table_ ) Hurry up you two! Lunch is ready!

VERT: Oh dear, it seems your condition has gotten worse Blanc, two shirts, a jacket, and a scarf? Usually you complain about the heat the most.

BLANC: ( _Sweating profusely_ ) M-Mind your own business…

RAM: ( _Coming down the steps_ ) What did you do Rom? The upstairs bathroom is flooded with poop!

ROM: ( _Following her down_ ) It wasn't me! It was after mine! It just started to come up from the toilet!

IF: Ahh! The bathroom is flooded again! *sigh* Whatever, I'll wait until after lunch, need to enjoy Compa's exquisite cooking first!

COMPA: ( _Starting to blush_ ) Aw, Iffy! You're making me blush! We'll it seems everyone's here, let's enjoy!

NEPGEAR: ( _Running down the steps_ ) W-Wait, *pant* *pant*, no way, they forgot me again!

COMPA: Haha, I'm just teasing Ge-Ge, here I saved you a seat!

NEPGEAR: Thanks…

COMPA: Hmm, where is Croire? Does she want to eat too? I had a small little teacup with some food here just for her.

IF: ( _Going upstairs_ ) I'll look for her, might as well check up on the bathroom and brace myself for it.

 _IF walks to the bathroom and opens the door, and out comes the stench of poo enough to fell a rhinoceros._

IF: ( _Reeling back and covering her nose_ ) Oh wow! Peeee Uuuuuu! What did those kids do!?

CROIRE: ( _Flying right behind IF_ ) So, finally, the last one- whoa what the hell!? What is that smell!?

IF: You tell me! It was probably your work!

CROIRE: Heh… probably…

IF: ( _Pointing her finger at Croire_ ) Hey, I knew it, you couldn't have been trusted this entire time!

CROIRE: ( _Getting defensive_ ) I didn't do it on purpose! Anyway let's cut to the chase, got a wish?

IF: Yeah, bring Histoire back!

CROIRE: No can do, sorry.

IF: Why not?

CROIRE: Well, as you know, Histoire is on vacation right now, but what you didn't know is that she is currently relaxing on a beach, well maybe not a beach, knowing her, probably a library or something… in a different dimension! Can't break the dimensional barrier just to bring her here!

IF: Did you just make that up?

CROIRE: Nope.

IF: Ugh… well at least clean up this mess.

CROIRE: What? That's way too much for my tiny hands.

IF: I mean… I wish for this mess to be cleaned up.

CROIRE: Okay done!

IF: Now I wish for you to go away, leave the basilicom!

CROIRE: One wish per person!

IF: Oh drat! I forgot…

CROIRE: If that's all then…

IF: Wait! I want to-

CROIRE: No take-backs either!

IF: Ahh…

CROIRE: Well my work here is done! Finally, time to sit back and enjoy the show!

IF: What do you- and she's gone…

 _IF descends the steps back to the table, where everyone is seated and already eating._

COMPA: So? Did you find her?

IF: Kind of, but she left before I could catch her, the mess in the bathroom is gone though!

COMPA: ( _Amazed_ ) Wow really!? You got it done all by yourself that fast!?

IF: No, I wished for the mess to go away.

 _BOOM, a loud crash is heard upstairs, followed by small eruptions, and the sound of water leaking through pipes. Everyone has a face of horror on as they all turn to face IF._

IF: ( _Speechless_ ) I-I… I…

PEASHY: What happened?

UNI: Um… I think the wish just went bad…

PEASHY: Oh so that's how it works! Then I wished to be full! Yay, I'm hungry again!

 _Peashy begins to cram the food on the table into her mouth as all the others turn with a look of aghast._

NOIRE: A-Anyone else feel like sharing?

COMPA: Definitely not me!

PEASHY: ( _Chomping down the food_ ) *Munch* *Munch* I'm wreally *Munch * realry hungrey! Even mwore *Munch* than bewfore!

BLANC: ( _Sweating even more_ ) So… so let me get this straight… like Croire said earlier, the wish doesn't just turn back… it comes back with a vengeance right…?

UNI: ( _Whispering to herself_ ) Oh no… as if Noire can hate me anymore…

NOIRE: Hm? You say something?

NEPGEAR: ( _Able to hear Uni_ ) Uni!? Don't tell me…!?

UNI: D-Don't say it!

NEPTUNE: Okays… Well I'm fine with this, let's commence the feast!

NOIRE: Seriously Neptune!?

RAM: ( _Looking out the right window of the basilicom_ ) Hey there's a big Neptune doll that's as big as the house outside! Not what I expected but still cool though!

ROM: ( _Looking out the left window of the basilicom_ ) Whoooooa! And there's a huge Blanc angry face teddy bear here! Just what I wanted!

BLANC: W-What?

VERT: ( _Peeking out the left window_ ) Oh my! Strange… the proportions are all wrong, looked like someone was trying to build a teddy bear of me, and then replaced it with Blanc's head…

BLANC: W-WHAT!?

COMPA: OKAY I'M ANGRY NOW! Obviously they weren't gifts! Who wished for it!? Fess up!

NEPTUNE: Not me.

UNI: Not me.

NOIRE: Obviously not me.

BLANC: Do you really think it could've been me?

RAM: Not me!

ROM: Um… not me either!

PEASHY: *Munch* Nwot… Mwe… *Munch*

PLUTIA: Nopies!

IF: Nope.

VERT: I think that rules it out then, unless you all think it was me?

COMPA: *sigh* this is getting nowhere…

NEPTUNE: Well… unless anyone is overly occupied with the lovely doll of me or the weird out-of-proportion Blanc teddy bear, let's at least finish lunch!

IF: Spoken like a true… Neptune…

 **Act Three: Scene One**

 _It is after lunch, which lasted a lot longer than expected with all the chaos and commotion that resulted. The sun is setting now, and it is approaching night time. Most of the dishes on the table have been cleared, and Compa and IF are contemplating if they should even make dinner or not. Tension has filled the room as everyone is worried for what events will unfold next. Croire is nowhere to be found, presumed to be off laughing in the distance._

IF: ( _Folding her arms_ ) So now that we've finished lunch, any bright ideas for us Nep?

NEPTUNE: Um? Dinner?

COMPA: We just ate! And it's getting really late too, do we really need to eat again?

PEASHY: I'm still hungry!

PLUTIA: I don't care, I just want to sit next to Noire.

NOIRE: ( _Whispering to Uni_ ) Uni, let's get out of here, leave somewhere together.

UNI: Um… probably not the best time sis…

VERT: Blanc… I've been asking a lot but are you alright… you're wearing an awful lot of clothes even after dinner, should I open a window or something?

BLANC: ( _Pulling her jacket closer together_ ) I'm fine…

VERT: ( _Looking out the window_ ) The doll and teddy bear are still out there…

COMPA: No one is going to fess up to it?

VERT: Well, let's start counting down then, eliminating those who already had their wishes called out, that includes IF and Peashy.

BLANC: So what if we find out? It's just going to make things worse once we reverse it…

UNI: Blanc is right, I don't want to screw things up even more…

IF: How bad can it be to reverse the teddy bear wish? It's not going to become bigger… is it?

VERT: Why don't we test it out with one first?

COMPA: I'm going to assume the little ones are responsible, I'm sure the rest of you have your reasons for keeping your mouths shut, like me…

NEPTUNE: Good idea, let's start with the youngest, P-Ko!

BLANC: Peashy's already revealed her wish you idiot, it's obviously Rom and Ram…

ROM: Huh?

BLANC: ( _Kneeling down_ ) I'm going to start with you Rom, you're usually a little more honest… did you wish for the huge Blanc teddy bear? In fact what did you wish for?

ROM: N-No! I didn't! I don't even know what I wished for!

BLANC: What do you mean? Don't lie to me Rom…

ROM: ( _Beginning to cry_ ) I'm not! *sniff* *sniff*

VERT: Wait… why don't you tell us exactly what happened?

ROM: ( _Crying_ ) I-I… waaaahh, waaahh, *sniff* *sob*

BLANC: ( _Hugging Rom_ ) Okay, there there, I'm sorry I was a meanie… can you please tell us what happened sweetie?

ROM: ( _Calming down_ ) Well… um… the butterfly came… and I just finished crying… and uh… Ram was covering her ears…

VERT: And?

ROM: And then… she asked what I wanted…

BLANC: uh huh… continue…

ROM: And… I had to poo really bad…

BLANC: …

ROM: I told her I had to poo, then I ran to the bathroom.

BLANC: I see…

ROM: Opened the door but the toilet was too high…

BLANC: Okay that's enoug-

ROM: So I had to use the bath tub instead…

IF: Wait what! So that was you every time! I was thinking it was Peashy!

ROM: ( _Starting to cry again_ ) Waaah! *sniff* *sob*

BLANC: ( _Consoling Rom_ ) Okay, it's alright…

ROM: *sniff* You feel weird Blanc… *sniff*

BLANC: *Ahem*

VERT: Well at least we solved that part…

IF: Alright, I'll check if the bathroom situation has gotten any better, we are running out of paper towels and buckets… hopefully this didn't make it implode or something…

NOIRE: Well this leaves Ram doesn't it?

RAM: Hey! I…

BLANC: Ram… tell me… now…

RAM: ( _Pretending to cry_ ) Waaaah! Meanie! Waaaah!

BLANC: Ram! Stop faking it! Just hurry and tell us, please?

RAM: Oh alright, grrr… I, I wished for the big Blanc angry face teddy bear… I only wanted to make Rom happy again.

NEPTUNE: What about all the weird proportions? You wish for that too?

RAM: Um no idea what you're talking about…

BLANC: *Ahem* … now that we've figured that out… is the situation any better…?

VERT: ( _Looking out the window_ ) Oh my… the teddy bear erupted and dozens of little Blanc teddy bears are spread all over the lawn…

NEPGEAR: That's better than nothing I guess… we can give them away at the guild or the schools!

BLANC: Um… I'd rather you burn all of them.

VERT: Well, that went better than expected, now time for the other-

 _The doorbell interrupts Vert, and Compa goes over to the door to answer it. When she opens the door, a group of five men in their twenties storm in, all carrying cases of game discs, DVDs, and figures which resemble miniature versions of themselves._

BLANC: Um… Vert?

VERT: Why do you assume it's me-

MAN #1: ( _Assembling in group formation_ ) We are Single Direction!

MAN #2: Here to fulfill your every need!

MAN #3: No more dreaming!

MAN #4: We are fresh!

MAN #5: And in the flesh!

VERT: Okay… I guess I can see why you would think-

 _In a flurry, the group of men suddenly all remove their shirts, and assemble into another group formation. Nepgear covers Peashy's eyes, as Blanc covers Ram and Rom's._

NEPTUNE: Uh Vert… seriously… male strippers…?

VERT: ( _Blushing_ ) *ahem* W-Wait, t-their not-

IF: Relax… they're just silhouettes… did you guys forget that males don't have any actual appearance in this series?

UNI: Cept Mr. Badd…

NEPTUNE: Think we're going a bit too off track with this one, even for my taste…

NEPGEAR: I'm really confused…

NOIRE: Vert! What did you wish for!?

VERT: I-I… wished for all the Single Direction merchandise… not the live show!

 _The five men suddenly vanish, and leave only the boxes of discs, books and figures left on the floor._

VERT: Phew… that went better than I thought… at least I still have the-

 _The boxes on the floor suddenly light on fire, and the merchandise starts burning away._

VERT: Oh… spoke too soon, oh dear, at least it didn't cause too much trou-

 _The men reappear, but this time in much more menacing forms like shadows, and start surrounding Vert like ghosts._

VERT: Um… well… at least they don't seem harmful…

 _The spirits now pile up on her, almost suffocating her._

VERT: AHH! I CAN'T- BREA-

 _Compa and the others start throwing the spirits off her as IF beings whacking the ghosts with a broom. Blanc puts out the fire with an extinguisher, and soon everything turns back to normal, at least as normal as it could get in the current situation._

VERT: At least… forget it… probably shouldn't speak from now on…

NOIRE: That'll probably be for the best…

IF: Anybody else feel like sharing?

NEPGEAR: Uni?

UNI: Ah… probably not the best time Nepgear…

NEPGEAR: You're gonna have to say it someday…

UNI: I like the way things are right now, plus, Noire is-

NOIRE: What about it Uni? It's alright, you can tell me, I'll be okay with whatever you say.

UNI: You're only saying that because…

NEPGEAR: C'mon Uni…

UNI: Alright alright! I-I wished…

NOIRE: It's okay, I'll love you no matter what you say.

UNI: ( _Looking down_ ) I-I… wished that Noire would suddenly make me her best friend…

NOIRE: WHAT!? How dare you!? I'm your sister! I deserve to be able to-

UNI: ( _Storming up the steps with tears in her eyes_ ) See! I knew it!

NOIRE: Ugh, that brat!

NEPGEAR: Ohhh… I shouldn't have said anything…

NEPTUNE: It's okay Nep Jr. at least we'll never be like that!

IF: ( _Nudging Neptune_ ) Um… not helping…

PLUTIA: ( _Suddenly hugging Noire from behind_ ) It's okay Noirey-poo! At least you still have me! And I have you… heh heh heh!

NOIRE: ( _Shocked, staggering forward_ ) Ahhh! P-Plutia!

BLANC: haha… no way… you too…

NOIRE: What're you laughing at…?

BLANC: After you getting mad at Uni… haha… this is too much…

NOIRE: W-What? What would y-you know a-about…

BLANC: We've been fighting over Plutia for some time now…

NOIRE: D-Drat…

PLUTIA: ( _Pulling Noire closer towards her_ ) What's she talking about Noirey-poo?

NOIRE: W-Whoa… P-Plutia…

BLANC: Stop with all this dodging and fluttering around already! Just say it bitch!

NOIRE: H-Hey! Who're you calling-

PLUTIA: ( _Tilting her head_ ) Noire?

NOIRE: Ah! I-I… I w-wish t-that… I b-became your b-best friend… n-not like I-I d-did it f-for you or a-anything… b-baka…

PLUTIA: …

NOIRE: O-Okay then… let's just call it a day then…

PLUTIA: ( _With a sinister look on her face_ ) You've made me reeeeeally angry now Noire!

NOIRE: ( _Jumping back_ ) Eeep!

NEPTUNE: Oh you're in for it now! Sadie's baaaaaack!

IF: You always say the most appropriate things at the right times, don't you…

PLUTIA: ( _Lunging towards Noire with a sadistic grin_ ) Come over here you! Time to dish out some punishment!

NOIRE: ( _Running up the steps_ ) AHHHH! EEEEK! Get away from me!

COMPA: Does anyone have anything left to share?

PEASHY: I'm still hungry!

NEPTUNE: We know that already P-Ko…

IF: I'll dig out something for her in the kitchen, c'mon, follow me Peashy.

PEASHY: Okaaaay…

RAM: Um Blanc? Haven't heard what you wished for yet.

BLANC: Uh… didn't make a wish…

VERT: Are you sure... you seemed to be hiding the most… can't be more embarrassing than what I went through.

ROM: Yeah Blanc, tell us!

RAM: Yeah Blanc, c'mon!

Blanc: I-I… wished for a million credits…

NEPTUNE: That's not too bad, so you'll have to what? Give back two million now?

BLANC: I-I guess…

NEPTUNE: We can lend you some, I'm sure the Planeptune shares-

NEPGEAR: Actually, the shares are at an all-time low.

NEPTUNE: Maybe we can borrow some from the treasury-

NEPGEAR: Nope, you've spend every last deci-credit on that max level armor and that accessory that gives no stat boost whatsoever.

NEPTUNE: Um… just gotta sell it back-

NEPGEAR: You know the vendors sell it to you for waaaay more, then buy them back for like a fraction of the price.

NEPTUNE: Sure some uh… real estate…

NEPGEAR: We've only got the basilicom Neptune.

NEPTUNE: Maybe… some of those high level monster drops…

NEPGEAR: Monster rates are at an all-time low too, pretty much extinct after you farmed all of them for the materials to make that sword.

NEPTUNE: A-A harvest shift? Two times credit drop?

NEPGEAR: Scouts are all exhausted after all that grinding and farming you did a couple of weeks back, in fact most of them quit after you kept over working them.

NEPTUNE: Okay sorry Blanc, you're on your own…

BLANC: I-It's ok…

RAM: Better not have to start selling all my toys…

ROM: Mine neither, I want to keep my toys!

VERT: Well, you can start by selling all these excess clothes your wearing Blanc, especially this really expensive looking scarf.

 _Vert pulls the scarf off Blanc, exposing her larger, *ahem* much much larger breasts._

NEPTUNE: Geez Blanc, "D-D-Did" you grow a little since this morning? Haha, see what I "D-D-Did" there? And by a little I meant a lot.

IF: Okay, no more talking for the rest of the night…

BLANC: ( _Barely able to cover her chest with her hands_ ) H-How did you know!?

VERT: It takes one to know one.

ROM: Whoooooa…

RAM: Um… seriously? Doesn't look like you stuffed your bra with socks this time Blanc, are you sure you're my sister?

BLANC: Y-You two…

NEPTUNE: So? What happens now? You gonna get even flatter that previously? As if that's even possible…

BLANC: Not going to say it…

NEPGEAR: Aha! Blanc has a point! We can assume all we want but she has to tell us first for the wish to reverse!

VERT: Oh if that's how it works then… crud… I missed my chance…

IF: Okay… for the last time… anyone else want to share? Or in this case, not share?

COMPA: Yeah Nep-Nep, knowing you, the entire Gamindustri probably belongs to you right now!

NEPTUNE: I've tried Compa, believe me I've tried.

NEPGEAR: What did you wish for Neptune?

NEPTUNE: Believe me, you're all better off not knowing.

RAM: Tell us already!

ROM: Yeah tell us!

PEASHY: I'm still hungry!

IF: Nep… I'm not kidding around this time… don't make me beat it out of you…

NEPTUNE: If you say it like that then… I may have, or may not have, gonna lean more on the may not have side here… wished for no more eggplants.

 _A popping sound is heard, then moments later another. Soon, the popping sounds begin to accelerate and eggplants start popping out of nowhere._

NEPTUNE: Hey I said I may not have! Oh wells… I told ya so.

IF: Nep…

COMPA: At least we solved the eggplant problem… better than not having eggplants for the rest of our lives…

PEASHY: Yay food!

NEPTUNE: See! We now have an endless supply of these… yucky… ewy… stupidy… eggplants. Maybe you all should thank me now!

RAM: Whooooa! There's starting to be a lot here, help…

ROM: Help us Blanc, their up to our feet!

BLANC: ( _Picking up Rom and Ram_ ) Okay, there.

RAM: Oh wow… I can get used to this.

ROM: Feels better when you hold us now Blanc.

BLANC: …

NEPTUNE: ( _Kicking the eggplants away from her_ ) Ewww… all these yucky eggplants, don't think I can ever live here ever again.

COMPA: ( _Picking up Peashy, who's munching on an eggplant_ ) Hey stop it Nep-Nep, that one almost hit me!

 _Uni comes running down the steps, and trips and falls over. The eggplants cushion her fall as she gets up._

UNI: Whoa! I was only gone for a few minutes! What happened!?

NEPGEAR: Long story Uni…

UNI: ( _Staring at Blanc_ ) Ummm… seriously? Really guys, what the hell happened?

BLANC: Don't.

UNI: Anyway, Plutia is chasing big sis around and I think she's gonna hurt her! I'm worried… even though sis is still really mad at me…

 _Noire falls and trips down the steps much in the same fashion as Uni. Once again the eggplants cushion her fall._

NOIRE: Ugh… what the hell!?

NEPTUNE: Huh, who would've guessed, these stupid eggplants are proving pretty useful after all.

NOIRE: *pant* *pant* H-Help! P-Plutia! S-She's!

UNI: Are you alright Noire?

NOIRE: Shut up you little brat! You still have the nerve to talk to me-

 _Noire turns her head to stare at Blanc._

NOIRE: W-What the-

BLANC: Save it.

UNI: ( _Pointing to the top of the steps_ ) L-Look!

 _Plutia jumps off the top of the steps and narrowly misses Noire and lands on the eggplants._

NOIRE: Wow, she actually didn't land on me for once…

PLUTIA: ( _With a sadistic tone_ ) Get over here Noire! I've gonna have to punish you!

NOIRE: (Running for cover behind Vert) H-Hey! Stop it!

PLUTIA: ( _Licking her lips_ ) Grrr… I'm gonna have to teach you a lesson!

UNI: What's going on anyway?

NEPGEAR: Noire kinda had the same wish you did… except she had it on Plutia…

NEPTUNE: Told ya you two sisters were alike!

UNI: N-No way…

NOIRE: Just protect me from her!

PLUTIA: I'm gonna gobble you up!

BLANC: ( _Standing in front of Plutia_ ) Plutia stop…

PLUTIA: ( _Plutia stops for a second_ ) Um… Blanny… you seem different…

BLANC: Okay… this is getting old now.

VERT: Plutia, you have to tell us your wish, you're the last one.

PLUTIA: Me? Oh you all are waiting for me? I wished for the giant Neptune doll outside.

IF: ( _Walking towards the window_ ) Great, now that one can burst into a million smaller Neptune dolls too…

 _A long crash is heard on the basilicom ceiling._

IF: ( _Looking out the window in terror_ ) N-N-Nope! D-Didn't happen! THE GIANT NEPTUNE DOLL! IT'S AAAALLLLLIIIIVVVEEEEE!

 _More bangs are heard against the basilicom ceiling._

NEPTUNE: Okay guys, it might look like me, possibly even act like me, but that doll is definitely not my fault!

NOIRE: Ummm… anything to save us from Nepzilla!?

VERT: How about we get Blanczilla to admit her wish?

BLANC: Why are you so uptight about it?

VERT: Don't feel like sharing the title…

NEPTUNE: The TIT-le… hahaha… sorry…

IF: I thought I banned you from talking for the rest of the night.

 _Suddenly Croire appears in the middle of the group amidst the chaos, holding her stomach then bursting into laughter._

CROIRE: ( _Laughing so hard she can't control it_ ) Ahahahahaha! Bwahahahahaha! Oh this is too much!

IF: I knew it!

CROIRE: Hahahaha! Knew what?

PLUTIA: ( _Reaching for Croire, who quickly dodged_ ) We trusted you, you stupid-head! Time for some punishment!

CROIRE: Whoa there, hahaha! I did what you all asked!

COMPA: But you twisted it all up!

CROIRE: Not my fault, I only did exactly what you asked me!

IF: Compa, if I'm not mistaken, you held that wish earlier, I don't think it can get any worse than now, so how about telling us all…

COMPA: I-I… B-But…

NEPTUNE: C'mon Compa! Spill the beans already!

COMPA: I wished that everyone would be happy, obviously it seems like it didn't work.

CROIRE: Nope it did, but remember how you wish for a million credits for everyone, then one credit for everyone, well I applied the same logic, I adjusted the happiness level that you wished for everyone to something so low, you wouldn't even know what happened! Hahahahaha!

NEPTUNE: Wow… lame…

BLANC: You seriously don't have a better explanation?

CROIRE: Shut up bitch! When are you gonna get rid of those uncomfortably, unnaturally looking, fun-bags on you!?

BLANC: Not happening.

 _The bangs on the ceiling have gotten louder and now cracks can be seen on the ceiling wall, and dust is dropping from the top. The eggplants have grown so plentiful that they now flood up to everyone's waist level._

IF: If anyone has any suggestions, now's the time!

CROIRE: Hahahaha, you're all doomed! Time to get goin-

 _Suddenly the door flies open and a little fairy sitting on a book comes through the door. She is very tiny, and wears a light purple dress, but also has a really angry look on her face._

HISTOIRE: ( _Shaking her head_ ) Croire! What have you done!? V.V

CROIRE: ( _Looking a little frightened_ ) W-What? H-How did you!? Aren't you on vacation!

HISTOIRE: I was on vacation for three days before I realized that I couldn't leave you all alone for too long! V_V I also forgot a couple of books I wanted to bring with me… ^.^

NEPTUNE: Great that you're here and all Histy, but can you help a little? I'm kinda drowning in eggplants right now. Also, please don't be pissty, only the eggplants are my fault…

HISTOIRE: I'd usually assume that it was all your fault Neptune, but looking at Blanc makes me think otherwise. *.*

BLANC: Not you too…

HISTOIRE: Everyone clear out! (^.^)

CROIRE: Going to try and dispel the magic? Sorry Histoire, it's not gonna work! A deal is a deal, and a wish is a wish, there's no workaround that!

IF: Well Histoire?

HISTOIRE: *Ahem* she… might be right… ~.~"

CROIRE: And you can't make a wish either, neither can I, or any of the oracles infact!

HISTOIRE: That is right too… =.=

NEPGEAR: What about Nisa and Gust?

HISTOIRE: I think it'll be pretty hard to reach them, especially with them being in a different dimension… . Maybe I can try contacting them, which would take me… three days. ^.^

CROIRE: Hah! Such a slow processor! Three days! This basilicom will be demolished by then! Hahahaha!

HISTOIRE: She's right. T.T

NEPTUNE: So, whatchu saying is… we're all doomed right?

HISTOIRE: Unless… we can make one last wish. #.#

NOIRE: Sorry, I think we're all burned out here.

VERT: Blanc still has a wish she hasn't admitted to yet, maybe that could change something.

BLANC: Enough.

RAM: Heeeeelp! I don't want to die!

ROM: Nooooooooo!

PEASHY: I'm still hungry!

NEPGEAR: Um… I-I stil-

NEPTUNE: What are we gonna do guys? Let's just say our last prayers here, um… I would like… to be reincarnated, in a world where eggplants never existed!

NEPGEAR: W-Wait, h-hear me-

VERT: Still think Blanc should admit to her wish before everything is over.

NEPGEAR: H-Hey… everyon-

BLANC: If were gonna die here, I'm keeping these till the end!

NEPGEAR: C-can I just-

NOIRE: Ugh… to die with all these idiots, especially Uni…

NEPGEAR: I-I really need-

UNI: N-Noire… I didn't mean to…

NEPGEAR: P-Please, I just have to say-

PLUTIA: Heh! Gonna teach you one last lesson before we all die!

NEPGEAR: GUYS! I HAVE TO SAY SOMETHING!

 _The room fills with silence, even the giant Neptune doll outside stopped banging on the ceiling._

NEPGEAR: I-I still have one wish left!

NEPTUNE: Seriously Nep Jr. Why didn't you tell us all this time? That's kinda low, even for you.

NEPGEAR: … I'm about to use it to shut you up…

HISTOIRE: Atta girl! I knew I could believe in you! \^.^/

CROIRE: No way… I forgot all about her…

NEPGEAR: Don't blame yourself… it happens…

HISTOIRE: Nepgear, you have to listen to me very carefully. V,V You have to say, that you want to wish for all these wishes to disappear, and remember to say no more tricks, just grant me what I want. O.O

NEPGEAR: Croire! I wish that you make all these wishes disappear, and you better not cause any trickery again, just grant me what I want straight-forward. Or I will get really, really angry!

CROIRE: Grr… F-Fine…

 _In an instant the big Neptune doll outside vanishes, as well as all the eggplants. Blanc's chest also seems to have reverted to, more modest proportions._

CROIRE: So… now that all is well… I guess I'll be taking my leave…

NEPTUNE: Not so fast little missy!

HISTOIRE: You're staying right here Croire! V.V*

CROIRE: What are you gonna do? Lock me up in a jar again?

NEPTUNE: Probably… or we can just set Plutia on your tail.

PLUTIA: Someone needs a proper punishment!

CROIRE: ( _Flying away from Plutia's grasp_ ) H-Hey, Wait! Stop that! I give up!

VERT: Huh, it seems your back to your normal self again Blanc.

BLANC: I'm sure you're ecstatic about it. C'mon Rom, Ram, it's time to go home, it's been a long enough day.

RAM: Aw, Blanc's back to her old self again.

ROM: I had fun though…

RAM: Me too!

COMPA: Peashy, are you still hungry? I can make you something quick if you are.

PEASHY: I was hungry, then full, then hungry again… Now I'm just tired… I want to sleep…

IF: ( _Holding Peashy's hand_ ) I'll tuck her in, come'ere Peashy.

PEASHY: Okay…

NOIRE: Um… Uni?

UNI: You don't have to say it Sis, I know I was wrong, sorry…

NOIRE: No, that's not what I was implying; I wanted to apologize since I basically did the same thing. I know what must've prompted you to make such a wish, and I'm the one who's sorry.

UNI: R-Really? Y-You mean you forgive me?

NOIRE: H-Hey, d-don't take it like that, i-it's not like I'm saying it f-for you or anything!

UNI: I-It's not like I-I was h-happy that you forgave me! I-I don't really care!

NOIRE: Um… sorry once again for over reacting, I'll see you back home?

UNI: R-Right, it wasn't you anyway, it was the wish, and yeah, I'll catch up to you.

NEPTUNE: Well Nep Jr. It looks like you saved the day!

NEPGEAR: You couldn't possibly mean me, do you? Are you sure everything didn't just magically disappear?

NEPTUNE: Okay, you got me, I'm sorry I neglected you for a while there.

NEPGEAR: It's okay Neptune, I'm just glad that in the en-

COMPA: Anybody want some dessert!?

NEPTUNE: Oooo Oooo ME!

NEPGEAR: Here we go again…


End file.
